A luminous glove effectively combines LED lamp beads with the glove. In the prior art, the LED lamp beads in the luminous glove are connected to a control circuit through 10 to 30 wires with a diameter of 0.6 to 1 mm and a length of 60 to 200 mm. Although the luminous glove can meet the use requirements of general situations, the electronic wires are easily broken during its actual wearing and usage due to cross overlapping welding and fixation in a limited space. Meanwhile, the LED lamp beads connected by the electronic wires are pin-type LED lamp beads, and a pin thereof is easy to penetrate the glove when in use, so that potential safety hazards exist. Moreover, the glove has concentrated luminous points and a small luminous area, affecting the comfort of the glove in use, and therefore, limiting the applicability and practicability.